Harry's Second Night at Hogwarts
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Sequel to Harry's First Night at Hogwarts. What if Harry fell ill at his relatives and remembered how Minerva took care of him before? Completely AU, childfic, neglect!Dursleys, sick!Harry.


**Harry's Second Night at Hogwarts - Sequel to Harry's First Night at Hogwarts  
**

Harry was lying in his cupboard, sneezing and coughing and feeling absolutely horrible. Since his parents had died a few months ago, he was living in a small cupboard in the house of people, who obviously despised him. The day before yesterday, he had come down with a bad cold, but his aunt couldn't be bothered to help him feel better. She preferred to ignore his illness and merely put a bottle of cold milk in his cupboard every morning and evening as usual.

All of a sudden, Harry remembered how Minerva had looked after him and made him feel better four months ago. '_I wished I could go back to granny; she was so nice to me_,' he thought longingly and silently began to cry. "Mina, hewp me," he sobbed silently, shivering violently due to the fever that spiked while his untreated cold turned into a lung infection.

Unbeknownst to the child, his magical resources reacted to the high fever with a boost of magical energy, resulting in accidental magic that made the small boy apparate to the place he wanted to go, and within seconds of uncomfortable turning around he found himself back in the sitting room of Minerva McGonagall's private quarters at Hogwarts.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her living room, playing wizard's chess together with her unofficial husband of nearly fifty years, Albus Dumbledore. She jumped in fright at the sudden sound of a 'pop' in combination with the appearance of a half naked baby on the floor next to the table. She gave the baby a surprised look. It was only wearing a much too large T-shirt as well as an equally huge nappy and was shivering violently. She hurried over to the child and gently picked it up from the floor, frowning at the heat it radiated. "Harry?" she asked in confusion?

"Yes. Gwanny Mina," Harry replied hoarsely with absolute delight spreading over his face, when he recognized his 'granny.'

"How did you come here, Harry?" Minerva asked flabbergasted, glancing at Albus.

"Wan be wif Gwanny Mina. Gwanny Mina maked beta befowe," Harry croaked.

"You're ill Harry, aren't you? Didn't your aunt make you better?" Albus enquired gently.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Aun Tunia onwy miwk mownin an evenin an fanf nappy mownin, but no hewp make beta," he explained, coughing vehemently.

Minerva cuddled the small child close, noticing that he wasn't only extremely hot, but also stank as if he hadn't been bathed in a few weeks. She quickly summoned a thermometer and carefully stuck it under the child's armpit, cuddling the boy close, glad that he seemed to relax in her arms. Glancing over to the headmaster, she saw that he was observing them thoughtfully.

"40.4," Minerva read from the display, horrified. "Albus, can you please call Poppy. I know that it's nearly two o'clock in the morning, but that fever is too high for my liking."

"Of course my dear," Albus replied, standing up at once.

A few minutes later, Poppy stepped out of the fireplace. "Harry!" she exclaimed surprised. "But how...?"

"He obviously was neglected and remembered that we made him better before, so that he apparated himself here," Minerva explained shortly, while Poppy checked on the child.

"He is very ill," she said gravely. "It probably started with a simple cold. However, being completely untreated, it progressed into pneumonia. Minerva, let's give him a cold bath to get his fever down and to clean him up a bit. Albus, please contact Severus and let him brew a toddler's potion against pneumonia. It should take him no more than an hour."

Minerva carried Harry into the bathroom, where she conjured a changing table and threw a warming spell around the room. She gently took his T-shirt and his dirty nappy off, making Poppy gasp angrily.

"Look at that rash, Minerva. Let me call Albus; he has to see that. Our sweet Harry has been completely neglected." She hurried out of the room, only to return seconds later with the headmaster in tow. "Albus, I cannot let you return that child to his relatives," she said sternly. "As a Healer it is my responsibility to inform the Ministry about child neglect or abuse, if I discover it."

The headmaster let out a deep sigh.

"I know about the blood wards, Albus," Minerva said angrily, while she gently bathed the child. "However, they won't work anyway, if his aunt doesn't love him and accept him as part of the family."

"That's true," Albus replied thoughtfully. All right, Minerva, Poppy," he finally gave in. "But where shall we put him?"

Poppy gave him an exasperated glare. "I believe the boy has already chosen his guardian. It was him, who apparated all the way from London to Scotland to be with Minerva, wasn't it? I will look after him in case you can't take him to class with you," she turned to her friend.

"Thank you, Poppy and Albus," Minerva replied and gently picked Harry up, wrapping him into a soft towel to dry him up.

"All right Minerva; I will help too of course," Albus promised and conjured baby blue footie pyjamas with small dragons on it that roared from time to time.

"Dago," Harry croaked tiredly and tried to give the kind, old man a happy smile but failed miserably.

"Here Harry, can you drink this for me, please?" Poppy asked softly, holding a phial of fever reducer against his lips.

Harry remembered having to drink something that made him feel better before, hesitantly swallowed and relaxed immediately when he felt the effects of the potion, falling asleep in the blink of an eye with a small smile playing on his lips.

He didn't notice that Severus brought a potion for him, spelling it straight into his stomach, nor that Minerva put him into her bed and stayed up with him during the night, taking his temperature and helping him sit up to cough every now and then.

However, when Minerva told him in the morning, "If you don't want to go back to your relatives, you may stay with me, Harry," a happy smile spread on his face.

"Fanku Gwanny Mina. I wike tay wifu."

"I like having you here as well, sweetie," Minerva replied gently, cuddling the child close.

**The End**

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to __Mrs. Rowling__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
